


Hungary x Reader (Yuri)

by MLynn99



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, High School, Lesbian Character, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLynn99/pseuds/MLynn99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Hungary as she becomes your protector in a ruthless high school. Girl x girl, don't like = don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungary x Reader (Yuri)

Hungary x Reader (Yuri)

Y/n walked home alone from school again. At first she told herself that people just had to warm up to her, but that was freshman year and now she was a junior. The other students had gone from ignoring her to talking about her or snickering behind her back, to bullying her. And all this time she had never told your parents. She said that she was too busy with school and her small job to have friends over or start dating. 

Y/n had been asked to go out by one guy once or twice, but she told him no. She used the excuse that she was too busy but that wasn't true, honestly she liked girls. Y/n had even talked to her parents and at first they were a little apprehensive, but accepted it pretty quickly. Her slightly protective father had even made the joke that he wouldn’t have to worry about guys chasing his favorite daughter. To which she had responded that she was his only daughter.

As she was walking down her block she saw the red-brick house across the street that was for sale with a moving truck in front of it so someone must have moved in. While y/n was focusing on the house she didn't see the boys run up behind her until they pushed her onto the hard cement. She put her hands in front of herself to brace herself from the fall. They then turned her around forcefully and she realized they were Matt and Al, the two meanest and creepiest guys in the school. They shoved y/n around and hit her hard until a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes come towards them. They looked a little nervous until they saw she was just a young girl and then turned back around. Al screamed in her face and Matt went to hit the girl who was shying away, wishing she could melt into the sidewalk, with his hockey stick. But suddenly the girl advanced and kicked them away, making the two seem like little frightened kids.

"Are you okay?" she asked and y/n noticed a Hungarian accent.

"Yeah, I'm fine," y/n replied but when she tried to get up and a wave of dizziness hit her back onto the ground.

"I don't think so," she chuckled as she picked y/n up with strength she didn’t seem like she had and brought the girl into her new, half-furnished house. A couch was just set up so she placed y/n on it. The girl then got her mom who looked over y/n and put a bandage on her stomach since she was a doctor. Then she called her mom so y/n could go home and before leaving she thanked her.

-time skip to the next day-

Y/n got out of second period and ran to her next class otherwise she would get caught by the same boys as the day before. But she didn't make it and Matt and Al caught her halfway. They pulled y/n to the right side of the hallway. They smacked her around a bit until the Hungarian girl came out of nowhere again and saved y/n from them. 

"Thanks," she said feeling ashamed that she had to do that again.

"No problem. Why do they bother you so much?" she asked.

"I don't know," y/n answered.

"Well they're just jerks. What class do you have now?" she said.

"English. You?" y/n replied.

"Same," the girl responded smiling as the two walked to class together.

During the week y/n and the girl, who’s name was Elizabeta grew closer and found that they had a lot in common. They were both tomboys and loved softall. They also liked to watch anime and cosplay. The two were strange and awesome together and were instantly best friends. But y/n felt a little more. Halfway through the week she realized that she was starting to like Elizabeta more than a friend. However, she pushed away the feelings, knowing that the Hungarian girl would never like her back.

~time skip to Sunday~

Y/n were sitting with Elizabeta in her room. "Y/n can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" she answered.

"Would you...um...go out with me?" she stuttered actually seeming nervous.

"Yeah," y/n answered her smiling.  
Elizabeta’s nervousness disappeared and she hugged y/n tightly. 

-the next day at school-

Y/n and Elizabeta walked through school holding hands. Everyone snickered or talked or glared at the two, but y/n didn't care with the moral support of Elizabeta. No one would bother the happy couple. Y/n noticed the boy she had told Elizabeta about who asked her out and pointed at him then nodded. Just as he looked at y/n, she kissed Elizabeta. After a couple seconds y/n broke away and saw him with his mouth gaping open and smirked at him as she walked into class.


End file.
